This invention relates to a new and distinct June-bearing (short day) strawberry cultivar designated as ‘Puget Crimson’, which resulted from a hand pollinated cross of ‘Schwartze’ and ‘Valley Red’ made in 2003 at the Washington State University Puyallup Research and Extension Center, Puyallup, Wash. ‘Schwartze’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,067) is a late season, short day, fresh market cultivar that is marketed under the name ‘Puget Summer’. ‘Valley Red’ (not patented) is an early season, short day cultivar primarily suited to processing with dark interior and exterior color.
‘Puget Crimson’ was selected in 2005 at the Washington State University Puyallup Research and Extension Center Roy Goss Farm at Puyallup, Wash., and was propagated asexually by runners (stolons) and by tissue culture. The selection was tested as WSU 2833. Asexually propagated propagules from this original source have been tested at the Roy Goss Farm and to a limited extent in grower fields.